


Prison Heart Break

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post game Rayman Origins fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Heart Break

"How could you do this to us, Ales?"

The man lazily raises his head, his locks falling to the side of his face, revealing his pale features to his visitor. Sitting up straight to get a better look at who it is, the chains of the shackles that hold his arms jingle some against the wall. Amusement sparks up in his blue eyes as he sees who it is, a sluggish smirk coming to his face. "The Grand Minimus, oh my. What a surprise this is, to be graced by the presence of the king. To what do I owe the honor, your highness?" 

A small growl escapes the king. Throwing a glare to the imprisoned man. It was rare for him to lose his temper, but that tone of voice Ales was using, and in a situation like this, it just struck a nerve. "I'm not playing around, Ales! This isn't a game."

The Grand Minimus, a lover of peace and slacking off, found himself clenching his fists, inhaling deeply, trying to calm himself. "I want answers." Through gritted teeth he tries asking his question again. "I want to know why, how you could do such a thing. Not only to the people of this land, but to us, Rayman, Globox, the other Teensie's and I. Your friends."

"An obvious question with an obvious answer! C'mon, Minimus! Just think about it. Or are you too stupid to figure it out? Ha!" Throwing back his head, the man laughs. "A fool's quest that was truly made up of fools! How grand!"

"Ales!" Minimus barks, doing his best to bite back a growl and ignore the laughter. "You pretended to help us our entire journey! Only to stab us in the back! We trusted you!"

Paying no mind to his questions still, Ales rambles on, still laughing. "The Grand Minimus! The Teensie with the tiniest brain! Leader of the gullible fools!" For a short moment, he stops his laughter, grinning wide. "You want an answer? I'll tell you one! 500 Lums and it's all yours! Lums for answers!

"ENOUGH!"

A loud SMACK! echos through the cell and the laughter immediately cuts out. For a brief moment, the magician is frozen in shock, only beginning to react when a stinging sensation slowly starts in his cheek. All humor falls, replaced by a scowl. His eyes shoot an icy glare to the king who meets his glare with his own.

"I want you to tell me why, Ales. Just give me an answer."

"An answer?" The magician repeats, hissing out his words. "Fine, I will give you one. It was to prove those who ever made fun of me wrong, show them what I am capable of. It was to get everything that I deserved, money, power, all of it, and most importantly," he pauses for a brief moment, the smirk returning, "it was for him."

Everything goes silent then. Minimus' eyes widen and his stomach drops. He feels nauseous, as if he could get sick form just hearing that. The sound of his own heart beat can be heard ringing in his ears. 

"For him," he whispers out multiple times in shock while Ales just grins up at him, pleased with himself. It didn't take long for it to click in the king's mind who 'him' is and when it does, he finds himself full of rage again. "For him! You betrayed us for that monster! You know how he is Ales! YOU helped us stop him before, don't you remember?"

This only gets more laughter out of the man. "I was the fool back then! If I could change the past, I would! The man is genius, don't you see, Minimus?"

"GENIUS? Genius! Ales, listen to yourself!" It was taking all of the king's control not to smack the man again. Hearing all this was so upsetting to him, knowing that someone he held so dear could think such terrible things. "What about us, Ales? Don't you care about what your friends think? How much danger you put us through!"

"Of course not!" Ales immediately replies, not even hesitating. "I do not care about any of you. Only him and the perfect world we could have ruled together." 

That is what finally makes the king snap. Brown eyes wide again, he's not sure how to react. Every emotion negative possible seems to fill him at that moment. To hear Ales say such a thing with such sincerity.

Slowly, he falls down to his knees in front of the man, looking at him with a mixture of shock and horror. "How..how could you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true." Blunt and to the point. Something rare for the magician, always loving to play around, beat around the bush. However, seeing such reactions from the king were too amusing not to be harsh. "Him and I could have had everything together until you fools ruined it."

In the end, the emotion that wins over Minimus is again rage. Letting out a growl, he lunges forward, grabbing the man by his suspenders, holding so tightly his nails dig into his skin, knuckles turn white. "You could have had everything with him? What about me Ales!" 

Such angry yelling was something Ales has never experienced before from the king and it almost makes him flinch, has him recoil in fear. Instead, it makes him laugh, grinning growing across his face, which only serves to piss of Minimus more. 

"Answer me, dammit!" He demands, shaking the laughing criminal by the suspenders. It was unprofessional of him to get like this, he knew, but it couldn't be helped. To hear such things hurt. Knowing the man he loved cared so little for him, instead idolizing a villain. "I could have given you everything! You could have had it all with me! Not him!"

Tears start forming in the mans eyes, his breathing becoming heavy. "We could have ruled my kingdom together! You could have just stayed with me, not him! Why would you do all this, Ales!" Memories of the nights and evenings they spent together hit him, causing the tears to fall. "What am I to you, Ales? I thought you loved me!"

Through out it all, Ales only laughs cruelly at the king, at his feelings, his tears, everything. "What are you to me? Nothing but convenience! That's what you have always been, dear king. Someone to use only to help me achieve my other goals." There's a pause as if he's done speaking, but then he sneers. "Not certainly someone I would ever love."

Minimus' mouth gapes open. He wants to say something, yell more at the man, smack him again, anything. But he finds that he can't. All he can do is try to choke back a sob, which fails, and he ends up crying, practically in the magician's lap as he starts to chuckle again. 

Scrambling to stand up, he quickly turns around and leaves the room as quickly as he can, green robe flowing behind him, unable to stand the sound of the man he thought he loved laughing at his misery any longer.


End file.
